


Spider

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Jack Maynard - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom, Joeck - Fandom, buttercream gang - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Jack is scared of spiders, Joe 'saves' him, Joeck - Freeform, M/M, first fanfiction with this ship, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Jack is scared of spiders and Joe helps him out. I'm not very good with summarys.





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow joeck shippers! This is my first time writing about these two and I hope you enjoy it. As with most of my stories, I would appreciate any comments or kudos. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Spider

  
"Wake up, Jack," Joe says, shaking the younger man awake for the seventh time this morning or should he say afternoon, "it's half past one in the afternoon."

"Five more minutes," Jack mumbles, sleepily, "come back to bed."

"No chance and you said five minutes five hours ago," Joe says, shaking his head fondly at his boyfriends laziness.

"Not my fault you get up dead early," Jack complains, making to turn over but Joe stops him, "oh, fuck off."

"No such luck, mate," Joe says, laughing, "get up before I throw a bucket of water over you and that ain't no idle threat," with that the older man leaves the room

"Hate you."

"Love you too," Joe calls back, his laugh ringing up the stairs and, despite himself' Jack smiles.

Sighing, Jack pushes himself up out of bed making a scene of finding some clothes for the day. He settles on a black t-shirt, black jeans and, who could have guessed it, a black jacket. With his choice clothes picked, he makes his way tiredly, walking like a zombie, into the ensuite bathroom. He lets out a very manly scream, as he would argue later on, when he sees what is crawling up the wall.

  
Downstairs, Joe hears his boyfriends scream of fear and runs quickly to the bottom of the stairs, worried for his boyfriend.

"Jack?" Joe questions, taking the stairs two at a time in effort to get up them quicker, "you okay?"

The sight that Joe is met with is enough to make the most serious man burst out laughing, Jack is stood on the bed with what looks like a broken tripod in his hand staring fearfully at a small spider standing still on the floor. Holding back his laughter as much as possible, Joe picks up a glass and a piece of cardboard from a delivery that one of them must have received recently and traps the small spider holding it up triumphantly.

"You're handsome Prince Charming has come to," Joe annoces, smirking, "save the damsel in distress."

"Just-just get that thing out of here," Jack says, still eyeing the cup wearily as though the spider is about to break out any minute.

"He's only tiny," Joe answers, looking through the glass at the spider, "aren't you mate?"

"Stop talking to it, you moron," Jack says, not putting the tripod down, "throw it out the window or something."

"It's more scared of you then you are of it," Joe replies, but does as his boyfriend asks and gentle puts the little guy out of the window.

"It didn't feel that way when it ran towards me," Jack disagrees, carefully stepping down from the bed with the help of Joe.

"Aww. Wait till I tell the boys about this," Joe says, laughing.

"You wouldn't dare," Jack says, glaring at the slightly shorter man.

"What are you going to do to stop me, Maynard?" Joe teases, smirking.

"This," Jack says, simply, pulling the older man into a brief kiss.

Joe smiles at him when the pull apart, "that all you've got."

Before Jack can lean in to kiss Joe again, the older man pulls away.

"Brush your teeth first, you're breath is rank," Joe says, turning to head back downstairs, "watch no spiders attack you while I'm gone, yeah?"

"You're a cruel man, Sugg," Jack complains, running his hand through his bed hair.

"What if I am, Maynard?" Joe laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also going to post my joeck stories on Tumblr so if you'd rather read them on there feel free.


End file.
